Holiday Cheer
by Saiyanfanatics
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! What better way could there be then to spend the holidays with the ones you love! This is what the Naruto characters are about to learn. Holiday Collection! ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen GaaraOC
1. Thanksgiving

Pairings: ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen  
Rating: T  
Warning: None  
Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, do not sue

Ah, Thanksgiving: a time for rejoice of what we have. Let's take a look on how our favorite ninjas spend this holiday.

In the Uchiha mansion, eighteen ninjas gather around a table.

"I can't believe you two convinced me to have this stupid thing here," the seventeen-year-old Uchiha prodigy mumbled. Sasuke has grown out his hair a smudge and returned to Konoha almost a year ago, after killing Itachi. His eyes seem to have more emotion within them. He is now a Jounin; still debating weather or not he wants to be an ANBU.

"Oh, lighten up will ya?" Naruto said. Naruto is still Naruto, just a little more mature. Picture the fourth Hokage only shorter hair and his marks on his cheeks. Naruto long ago got over his crush of Sakura, who he likes now? No one knows. He's in training to become…the sixth Hokage! He'll be the youngest one yet.

"The food is here!" boomed an excited Ino. Ino grew out her hair, just to her mid-back, and is currently in a ponytail. She's gotten over her obsession of Sasuke and has yet to reveal her new someone. She is a Jounin, and works in her parent's flower shop.

"Keep your voice down, troublesome woman," Shikamaru groaned lazily. Still as lazy as ever. Only now he's the ANBU captain. His favorite hobby is still watching the clouds pass by. He still keeps his hair in a ponytail. Change is too troublesome for him. He also finds it too troublesome to tell who he likes, if anybody.

"Shall we start?" asked Sakura. She too has grown out her hair; to her shoulders. She is the head medic-nin. She's grown to a fine young woman. She still cares for Sasuke, but he has yet to say anything back.

"Here, Sakura-san, let me get those," Rock Lee said grabbing the bowls of food from her. It's same old Lee: loves his youth and the same bushy eyebrows. He has his old hairstyle back from before the bowl cut. Does he still like Sakura you ask, yeah.

"Can we get this over with?" asked an irritated Neji. He has the same length of hair that he used to and he is an ANBU. What else is there to say? He doesn't hate the head family anymore so that's a good thing. Maybe someone has begun to melt his cold heart.

"Stop your complaining," barked TenTen. She for once had her long hair down with the bangs put in a barrette. She is too an ANBU and more skilled in her weaponry. TenTen also has a secret crush.

Hinata walks over to her chair that was beside Naruto. Naruto sat up and pushed it out for her. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said as she sat down. Naruto nodded and sat in his own chair. Hinata has mostly gotten over her stuttering, but still has her crush on Naruto. She is a Jounin. Hinata no longer presses her fingers together like she used to either. She has grown.

After all the girls had gotten seated, Naruto grabbed for the turkey ramen. Sakura smacked his hand away. "We must thank Kami first," she insisted.

Naruto groaned but sat back into his chair.

"Who wants to go first?" Ino asked and then heard Shikamaru yawn, "Why not you Shika?"

Shikamaru looked at her with an upraised eyebrow and was about to protest until he saw the determined look planted on Ino's face. He nodded and Ino grabbed his and Chouji's hand. All of them now held each other's hands like you do when praying in a group.

"Uh…I give thanks for…the year not being so troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Should've known," Ino mumbled disappointed. It was her turn next. "I give thanks that my diet has gone successful this year," she said in happier tone.

"Women and their weight consciousness," Shikamaru whispered.

"It did?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Ino face turned red and her eyebrow twitched. "Yes it did," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Chouji stared at the food.

"Your turn, Chouji," Ino indicated at her hungry friend.

Chouji's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh right. I thank Kami for all this delicious food," he submitted still eyeing the platters of food.

Everyone bowed their heads in shame.

Asuma resituated his cigarette in his mouth and said, "I give thanks for a great year and having such fine students and I'm proud to say I taught them everything they know."

"Yeah, right," Shikamaru muttered.

Kakashi looked down at his book, managing to read with the book placed onto the plate.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's your turn," Sakura stated.

Without glancing up from Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi thanked with, "I thank Jiraiya for creating such wondrous books," he heard Sakura clear her throat and added, "And for my fully-grown graduated pupils."

Sasuke's turn. He sat there in thought for a moment. "I suppose I thank him for finally allowing me to avenge my family," he proclaimed.

"I give thanks for my team, the best friends a girl could ask for," Sakura thanked smiling proudly, her emerald eyes gleaming.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I thank Kami-sama for ramen! And for all of Konoha," he preached with a grin.

"Thank you for keeping us all in good health and watching over us," Hinata prayed.

"My bugs," Shino said next.

Kiba cleared his throat and gave his thanks, "For Akamaru and his new puppies."

"Really? How many?" asked Naruto.

"Six, they were born last week," Kiba answered.

"I thought Akamaru was a boy," said Chouji.

"He is," Kiba stated.

"Oh," Kakashi said.

Kurenai went next, "thanks for the great team I got to teach."

Gai cleared his throat. "For YOUTH and my YOUTHS!" he exclaimed.

TenTen smacked her forehead. "Should have known," she mumbled.

Lee smiled. "Thanks for my good looks and Gai-sensei!" he boasted his teeth gleaming. _'And for beating Sasuke…way back when_,' he added in his thoughts.

"What are we chopped liver?" Neji questioned with sarcasm.

TenTen thought for a minute. "I give thanks for my victories," proclaimed.

"You're turn Neji," stated Lee smiling at his old teammate.

Neji thought for awhile. "For becoming an ANBU," he muttered.

"Okay, Neji," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Hmm…I am thankful for gambling…and my youth," Tsunade stated. _'And all of the lives in Konoha,'_ she thought.

"I am thankful for my talent in writing," Jiraiya said lastly.

"Here here," Kakashi agreed.

"Can we eat now?" Chouji asked impatient.

They all dropped their hands and started eating.

After dinner and pumpkin pie it was time to leave.

"Okay now get out of my house," Sasuke ordered.

"You bastard, you can't jut kick us out, it's rude," Naruto growled.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hn," he mumbled.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sasuke-san," Hinata said, bowing her head.

"Whatever," Sasuke stated leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I'll walk you home," Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed. "Y-you d-don't have to," she stuttered.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I insist. You don't know what's out there, lurking in the dark," he protested.

"Okay," Hinata said turning five shades deeper in red.

After they left, Gai walked up to Neji. "Naruto is correct. There might perverted stalkers out there," he remarked.

"So?" Neji questioned.

"You should walk TenTen home," Gai stated.

"What? I can walk on my own, Gai-sensei," TenTen argued.

"But what if someone attacked?" Gai asked.

"I can take care of myself thank you," TenTen replied.

"I'll walk you home, TenTen," Lee said walking up.

"I'll take her," Neji stated quickly and grabbed TenTen's arm.

Shikamaru yawned. "I'm going home," he proclaimed. He started to walk away when Asuma said, "Shikamaru, you should take Ino home."

"Why? That's too troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"I live right next to you," Ino implied.

"See, so you're not going out of your way," Asuma said.

"But—," Shikamaru was interrupted when Ino grabbed him and dragged him away.

Kakashi then leaned against the wall next to Sasuke. "So, Sasuke, why don't you take Sakura to her house?" he questioned.

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at him. "Why don't you?" he asked back.

"I got poker tonight with the other senseis," Kakashi pointed out.

"Then why can't Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really want him to do that?" Kakashi questioned.

"Then why not Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"She's going to poker," Kakashi stated.

"Chouji?"

"Already gone."

"Kiba?"

"Already gone."

"Shino?"

"Also gone."

"I'm sure Lee would love to," Sasuke stated and Lee popped up.

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed grinning.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke closer and whispered, "do you really want him to? Think of what could happen."

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled and put his hands in his pockets walking up to Sakura. "Let's go. Kakashi told me to take you home."

"Uh okay," Sakura said following him out the door.

"Okay let's go gamble!" Tsunade said smiling.

_**Naruto and Hinata's P.O.V.**_

They walked along in silence. Naruto found it nerve-racking so he broke it. "Sooo, uh it's a nice night tonight, don't cha think?" he questioned the Hyuuga heiress.

"It is," Hinata replied looking at her feet.

"Yeah I love looking at the stars. They're amazing," Naruto stated.

"H—how so?" Hinata asked

"Well, they seem so close yet you can never reach them. It's one thing in life no one can achieve," Naruto responded.

Hinata nodded. "I n—never thought o..of it that wa—y," she said.

Naruto smiled at her. "So did you enjoy dinner? You girls did great with the meals it was fantastic! I would have had my eighth serving if Chouji didn't finish it off," he stated.

"T-thanks," Hinata said smiling back blushing once more.

Naruto chuckled. "Why do you stutter like that?" he asked.

"Bec…Because…." Hinata trailed off.

"I think it's kinda cute," Naruto confessed, scratching his head.

Hinata blushed. "Y-You think so?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "And that blush, it's adorable," he stated.

Hinata turned five shades redder.

Naruto pointed at her face. "You look like a ripe tomato," he implied.

Hinata was at a loss for words.

Naruto came to a stop. "Here's your stop," he said.

Hinata nodded. "Konami-wa, Naruto-kun," she said, bowing her head.

"Bye," Naruto said and gave Hinata a quick hug and ran off.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson and smiled. _'Thank you Kami-sama for my hero in orange clad,'_ she thought and giggled.

Naruto walked toward his apartment and grinned. "It's a good thing I have my stuttering little buttercup," he said.

_**Neji and TenTen's P.O.V.**_

Silence.

Neji and TenTen walked in an uncomfortable silence, TenTen trailing behind Neji.

"So…" TenTen said.

"So what?" Neji asked looking at her.

"It was nice of you to walk me home," TenTen stated.

"Hn," Neji replied.

Silence.

"Um…well…it was fun tonight, huh?" TenTen questioned.

"I guess if you call praying fun. I'd rather had been training," Neji replied.

"Figures," TenTen scoffed, "Come on, you have to at least admit the food was good."

"It was eatable," Neji responded coldly.

TenTen clenched her fists. "It took us four hours to cook that dinner," she huffed.

"Well then, maybe you should have spent a couple more," Neji suggested.

TenTen twitched. _'Clam down TenTen. Resist urge to strangle,'_ she thought to herself.

"Here's my house," she said through gritted teeth and walked away without saying another word.

Neji watched her go. "What's gotten into her? I guess that's my TenTen for you. Where'd that come from?" Neji shook his head.

TenTen leaned against her door once inside her house. _'I am thankful for the cold bastard on my team that I adore, secretly.'_ She thought as she giggled.

_**Shikamaru and Ino's P.O.V.**_

"So the meal was great huh? Yeah I know. The girls and I spent hours on it. You guys ate it pretty quick," Ino babbled.

"…." Shikamaru replied.

"Shika are you happy you got on our team?" Ino asked.

"I suppose," Shikamaru answered lazily.

"I am too. I mean, we had a good time. Even though you became a Chuunin like (snaps) that…and were off the team, but you still spent time with us. And all those missions," she kept on talking.

"Can you ever be quiet? Wait I know that answer," Shikamaru spoke.

"Shika, do you find me annoying?" Ino asked out of nowhere.

"Yes," was Shikamaru's response.

"Oh, so am I a loudmouth?" Ino questioned with an upraised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Do I irritate you?" Ino asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yes."

Ino's eye twitched. "You self-centered asshole!" she barked.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"Grrr…Shikamaru you are a good for nothing bum, you know that?" Ino huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes."

"Nara Shikamaru!" she began then stopped and smiled. "You know what? I actually thank Kami for my lazy bum of a man," she finished.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. "What'd you say?" he asked, a little shocked.

"I said, I'm glad you're in my life. Gloat all you want, because this is the only time you're going to hear it," Ino responded.

"Uh, um," Shikamaru actually didn't know what to say. He had no clever comeback. This was a first.

They walked in silence until they reached Ino's front porch.

Ino paced her feet in a circle and looked at Shikamaru. "Well, good night," she said going up on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and ran inside, leaving a speechless Shikamaru behind.

He looked up at the window that had light, signifying Ino was inside. _'And I thank Kami for my pretty, yet annoying loud-mouthed woman that irritates me so…how troublesome,'_ he thought with a chuckle then went inside his own home.

_**Sasuke and Sakura's P.O.V.**_

They walked in silence, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and Sakura beside him.

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for letting us have the party at your place," Sakura said.

Sasuke shrugged in response. "It's not like I had a choice," he stated.

Sakura looked at her shoes. "I guess," she mumbled, sounding disappointed.

"So, is it okay if we have the Christmas party at your place?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Hn,"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sakura asked confused.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

Sakura tripped. Sasuke caught her, clutching her arms, and mumbled, "Clutz." Sakura put herself back on her feet and blushed.

'**Great going! We tripped in front of Sasuke-kun! Baka!" **Inner Sakura screamed.

"Oh shut up," Sakura said, not knowing she had said it out loud.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked looking back at her.

'**Now he thinks you're telling him to shut up! Smooth!'** Inner Sakura scolded.

"Nothing," Sakura replied. She decided to change the topic. "So, Sasuke-kun, what do you plan to do now that you've killed Itachi?"

Sasuke went stiff.

'**You just had to bring that up!'**

"I don't know," Sasuke responded, looking sadly at Sakura.

"Oh," was the only thing Sakura could muster. "Well, um, this is my place, see you later, Sasuke-kun." She waved a goodbye at him and walked into her home. She looked at the ceiling. "Kami-sama, help me help my handsome ice cube, Sasuke-kun, he deserves it," she stated.

Sasuke walked back to his home in silence and thought of the events that had occurred.

"Thank you, Kami-sama, for my new family," he muttered.

_Don't think this is it! There is still Christmas, New Year's and many more holidays that are going to be the continuation of this but first we need your opinions so please review!_

Saiyanfanatics 


	2. Leesan's Birthday

**A/N this is probably short, but we'll make it up during the Christmas one.**

It was Lee's eighteenth birthday. He had decided to have a party at his place. Everyone was invited.

"Why did I have to come?" Sasuke asked his two friends, irritated.

"Because, it's Lee-san's birthday and he wants you to be here," Sakura replied.

"But I don't want to be," Sasuke stated.

"Lighten up, Sasuke-teme," Naruto demanded. They set their presents by the other presents on the table.

"Yosh! Sakura-san, you're here," Lee shouted running up to the three once known as team seven. He flashed a shiny smile. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, glad you could make it."

Naruto grinned.

"Hn," Sasuke said simply.

Gai walked up to the four teenagers. "Where's my eternal rival?" he asked, referring to Kakashi.

Sakura giggled. "He's on a _date_," she responded.

"Yeah, with Kurenai," Naruto added with a smile.

Gai groaned and walked to the table to drown his sorrows his punch. His rival had even beaten him at getting a date.

"Happy birthday, Lee-san," Sakura stated, flashing him a smile. She put a stray pink strand of hair behind her ear.

"Arigato, Sakura-san," Lee said blushing.

Sasuke looked between the two and inwardly growled.

"Let's have cake!" Chouji exclaimed.

"First we have to sing!" Ino corrected.

"Let's not," Shikamaru muttered.

They all circled around the table, Lee in front of the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang all the girls, Gai, Naruto, Chouji with cake in his mouth, Tsunade, Kiba, and Akamaru barked along. The others just put their hands in their pockets.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Lee Fuzzy Eyebrows," they all looked at Naruto.

"Happy Birthday to you!" they finished.

"And many more!" Gai added.

Lee had tears running down his face and sniffled. "You're all great!" he shouted in happiness.

"Can we get this over with?" Sasuke asked, agitated.

"First cake!" Sakura said handing him a piece.

"I don't like sweets," Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh, right," Sakura said. **'Eat it!' **Inner Sakura shouted.

"Want a piece, Shika?" Ino asked.

"Ugh," Shikamaru whined but Ino stuffed it in his mouth.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" Ino questioned grinning and Shikamaru mumbled with his mouth full.

TenTen took a bite out of her own piece. She looked at her teammate. "Are you going to eat yours, Neji?" she questioned.

Neji shook his head.

"This is good cake, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed for Hinata had made it; she was an exceptionally good cook.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said fumbling with her fingers.

Gai was crying. "They're growing up so fast!" he cried.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee" the two embraced.

"Okay, then Lee-san opened his presents," Sakura told us.

"He said it was the best eighteenth birthday he had ever had, but he had only had one. The weirdo," Ino said.

"Have a good day!" they both shouted, "Next time: Christmas in Konoha!"

That's all there is.

_Saiyanfanatics_


	3. Happy Christmas

Pairings: ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen GaaraOC  
Rating: T  
Warnings: FLUFF and some OOC  
Info: This is the continuation of the chapters before this!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or songs! **

They all gathered at Uchiha mansion for a Christmas Party.

"Why my house?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Because it's the biggest," Naruto replied.

"I don't want it at my house," Shikamaru stated.

"It's fun to irritate you," Kakashi implied.

"Okay, we're starting with Karoake," Ino said in the middle of the living room with a microphone in hand.

"But we have to wait for Gaara and his _girlfriend_," Sakura stated.

Naruto twitched. "Gaara got a girlfriend before _me_," he said in disbelief.

"Well, maybe you didn't move fast enough," TenTen remarked.

"We're here!"

They all turned to see Gaara and his girlfriend standing in the doorway. She had blonde hair to her mid-back and hazel eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Gaara mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Zing Gasha," stated the girl.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said.

Everyone else was speechless. Gaara, _the _Gaara, was _dating _a blonde-haired-girl. That was a twist.

"Now that we're all here, let's get this party started," Ino exclaimed.

After hanging up the mistletoe and holly, and the tree, which they decorated, it was time to sing.

The girls were in cute short Mrs. Clause outfits complete with Santa Claus hats (You've seen them right? The cute ones) "Okay, everyone have a seat," Sakura said.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, Neji was on the other side of the wall, Naruto was on the floor crossing his legs, Kakashi was on the couch with his book open, Shikamaru was on the couch sitting there lazily, Chouji was eating snacks in a recliner, Gaara was sitting on the loveseat with his girlfriend on his lap (Who can say AWW.) Lee was standing by the couch and all the other senseis and Tsunade were on various places.

The beat started to one of the favorites.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for _me_  
I've been an _awful_ good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight," TenTen started it off, Neji keeping an eye on her.

"Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, _light blue_  
I'll wait up for you _dear_  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight," Ino sang, Shikamaru looking at her with one eye open.

"Think of all the fun I've _missed_  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't _kissed_  
Next year _I_ could be oh so _good_  
If you'd check off _my_ Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo," Sakura sang now, Sasuke staring at her vividly.

"Santa honey, I wanna _yacht_ and really that's  
Not a _lot_  
I've been an _angel_ all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight," Hinata sang timidly, Naruto bobbing his head.

"Santa _cutie,_ there's one thing I _really_ do need, _the_ deed  
To a _platinum_ mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight," TenTen sang her hips swaying.

"Santa _baby_, I'm filling my stocking with a _duplex_, and checks  
Sign _your_ 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight," Ino sang with attitude only she could muster.

"Come and trim _my_ Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at _Tiffany's_  
_I_ really do believe in _you_  
Let's see if _you_ believe in _me_  
Boo doo bee doo," Hinata sang pointing around the room.

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one _little_ thing, a _ring_  
I don't mean a _phone_  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight," Sakura sang putting out her hand for emphasis.

"Hurry down the chimney tonight, hurry down the chimney tonight," finished all of the in unison, their faces aglow. They bowed and several people clapped.

"That was great, Hinata-chan!" Naruto clapped standing up.

Hinata blushed a deep red. "Thanks N-Naruto-kun," she muttered.

"Go Sakura-san!" Lee said smiling.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Lee-san," she said.

"Well, what about me?" Ino asked.

"You were as good as these chips," Chouji replied pointing at the chips in his hand.

Ino smiled. "Thank you, Chouji," she stated.

"They're stale," Chouji remarked.

Ino's eyes went wide and she chased after her friend. "CHOUJI!" she bellowed.

Shikamaru shook his head. "They act as if they're toddlers," he mumbled.

"Who wants to go under the mistletoe?" Tsunade asked.

"Not with you Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I wasn't meaning me!" Tsunade shouted.

Lee grabbed a bunch of mistletoe and looked at Sakura who was talking to TenTen. He grinned. _'This is my chance,'_ Lee thought. He ran up to Sakura so fast he bumped her into Sasuke, who was coincidentally beneath mistletoe.

"Look," TenTen said pointing up.

"NO!" Lee screamed Bloody Mary, tears running down his face.

"You know the tradition, Uchiha," Neji stated smirking.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson.

"Come on, Sasuke-teme, we're waiting," Naruto shouted.

Tsunade got out her camera.

Ino walked into the room and smiled. "Whoo hoo!" she exclaimed, "Come on, big-forehead."

Naruto started a beat on the table.

'**_Cha Cha Cha! Let's do this!" _**screamed Inner Sakura.

Tick, tock.

"You don't want to kiss him, Sakura-san," Lee insisted.

'**_Yes I do!'_** Inner Sakura stated.

"Get on with it already," Shikamaru said lazily.

Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura and gave her a peck on the lips. As he pulled back the whole crowd went cheering, besides Lee. Tsunade took a picture, smiling.

"About time," Gaara mumbled.

"So, when should we expect a little Uchiha heir?" Jiraiya asked.

Everyone looked at him with a blunt expression.

"Let's get back to singing," Ino exclaimed.

"Good idea," Sakura said.

"Want to join us, Gasha-san?" Hinata asked.

"Hell yeah!" Gasha exclaimed jumping out of Gaara's lap.

The song came blaring through the stereo.

The girls all sang the song in unison.  
"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun." Kakashi had gotten to his feet, dancing to the beat.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air." The girls twirled in a circle.

"What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away.  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock." Even Neji was bobbing his head.  
"Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock." Many were snapping their fingers, like Shikamaru.

They broke into applause once more and the girls were all smiles.

Naruto got onto the middle of the living room.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm singing a song about someone who didn't fit in," he responded, snatching the microphone from Ino. "Hit it!"

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows." Everyone let out a sweatdrop but Hinata smiled.

"All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games."

"Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"" Everyone got into the song and Gaara's shoulders were moving to the rhythm.

"Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!" Naruto punched the air. "Believe it!" he shouted.

"You are such a loser," Sasuke stated.

"Well at least I'm not a teme, teme!" Naruto hollered back.

"Can you two be civil with each other for once? It's Christmas," Kakashi questioned.

Ino grabbed the microphone back and announced it was to be the last song of the night.

"On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree," Ino started the song off.

"On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree," Sakura sang.

"On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree." Hinata sang and Naruto smiled at her.

"On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree," TenTen then sang.

"On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree," Gasha sang looking at Gaara, who smiled weakly back.

"On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree," Ino then sang her second verse, Shikamaru keeping an eye on her.

"On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree." Sakura sang.

"On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree," Hinata sang vividly.

"On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree," TenTen's turn.

"On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree," Gasha's eyes never leaving Gaara.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree." Ino then sang, before all joined in.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!" The girls giggled in delight and bowed. There were whistles along with the loud applause.

The girls leaned back into the couches. "Time to eat," they said exhausted.

After they ate and their bellies were full, they all sat in the living room, just talking.

"So, how's the sand?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Sandy," Gaara replied not looking at him.

"That's good," Naruto stated. "How'd you manage to get a girlfriend?"

Gaara's eye twitched and everyone glared at Naruto for his rudeness.

"We had a mission together once," Gasha responded.

"Oh."

"He's such a dobe," Sasuke commented about Naruto.

"Agreed," Neji stated.

"When does this thing end?" Sasuke questioned.

"Do you really want us to leave?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Time to reveal our secret Santas!" Naruto exclaimed. All of the Konoha ninjas at the party had had to draw a name out of a hat and had to get that person a present. The presents were placed under the tree and had the receiver's name on it.

"I'll pass the presents out," Kakashi stated giving everyone his or her gift.

"Who wants to go first?" Tsunade asked.

Gai ripped his open. "Boxing gloves!" he shouted picking up the gloves and flashing a shiny smile.

"Those are from me," Lee announced proud.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They embraced and everyone groaned.

Kakashi's eyes lit up when he opened his gift. He picked up the book gingerly. "This book hasn't even come out yet!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Jiraiya said, "It's autographed too."

Kakashi hugged his new Icha Icha Paradise volume nine.

"I'll go next!" Naruto stated ripping the wrapping of his present. He had gotten a ramen certificate to Ichiraku and handmade earmuffs that were orange. He put them on his ears joyfully.

"That has Hinata's name written all over it," Ino stated smiling at her friend who blushed.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan," he proclaimed hugging Hinata tightly. She blushed even deeper.

"You're welcome N-Naruto-kun," she muttered. She looked at her small package she opened it slowly. It was a velvet box; she popped the lid and gasped. "Oh my…" words couldn't describe the beautiful multi-colored butterfly pin.

"Aaaww so cute!" the girls cooed.

Hinata looked around the room. "T-this isn't for m-me?" she questioned.

Naruto grinned. "Sure it is Hinata-chan! I picked it out by myself! Do you like it?" he boasted.

"Like it? L-like it? I love it N-Naruto-kun!" she said smiling at him. She hugged him. "T-thank you so m-much!"

The girls applauded.

Gasha smiled at Gaara. "That's so cute."

Gaara nodded.

"Here, Gaara-kun," Gasha said, handing him a teddy bear that was holding a heart that said 'I love you' on it.

Another 'aw' from the girls.

Gaara took it with a smile. He handed her a box.

Gasha gasped loudly when she opened it. She choked back tears. "I can't accept this," she said looking at Gaara.

Gaara slipped off the couch and took her hand, going down on one knee. He was blushing! The Kazekage was blushing! "Gasha-chan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Gaara asked timidly.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Then Naruto whistled and stomped his feet.

"Say yes," echoed the girls.

Gasha sniffled. "Of course I will," she stated, Gaara slipping the ring on her left hand.

Neji twitched. "I can't believe he just did that," he said.

"I hear you on that one," Sasuke stated.

"That is so romantic!" cooed Sakura and Ino.

"Congratulations, Gaara-san and Gasha-san," Hinata smiled.

"Thanks guys. I have the sweetest boyf…fiancée ever!" Gasha squealed, squeezing Gaara.

TenTen then opened her present and smirked. "Oh yeah," she exclaimed looking at the Tontos swords. "This is exactly what I wanted!"

"Glad you like it," Neji said smirking.

"Thanks Neji," TenTen stated about to give him a hug then backed away, "I know how you feel about hugs so…" she gave him a tender kiss instead.

Neji's eye widened.

"My youths are all grown up," Gai sniffled.

"You go girl!" Ino shouted.

Naruto pointed at Neji and snickered.

Neji glared at him and opened his own present. He took out a box with a picture of a telephone on it? "Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Neji questioned.

"No, you need a phone. Oh my number's on speed dial," TenTen responded.

"Nani?" Neji blinked. "Whatever, I guess it could be worse."

TenTen smiled.

Ino anxiously ripped open her gift. "Huh?" she asked picking up a cookbook.

"Your cooking's terrible," Shikamaru commented.

"Shikamaru!" Ino was about to hit him when he said, "There's something else in there."

Ino looked into the bag and picked up a charm bracelet. She smiled. "Much better," she said giving Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek, causing the Nara to blush.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled opening his mystery present. It was a green sweater.

"Isn't it cool? I knit it myself," Ino stated proudly.

"Uh…"

"Try it on," Ino urged.

Shikamaru gulped and put the sweater in over his usual attire. He itched his neck. "Thanks, I think."

Ino grinned sheepishly. "You're very welcome," she stated.

Sasuke opened his box and picked up two kunais. "They have my name on them?" he questioned.

"Thought it would be kinda cool. It's lame, I know. Gomen," Sakura responded.

"It's not lame. Thanks," Sasuke half-smiled.

Sakura blushed and opened her jewelry boxed present. Lee leaned in his chair to get a closer look.

Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth, holding back tears. She tenderly picked up the golden heart locket. "It's beautiful," she turned it over and she gawked.

"What is it, big-forehead?" Ino questioned.

"It…it has the…Uchiha symbol on the back," she replied and Lee fell over in his chair.

"Wow," Naruto said.

They all looked at the Uchiha prodigy, who was still leaning against the wall.

"It was my mother's. I have no use for it," Sasuke stated.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Let me put it on for you," Sasuke suggested getting off the wall and walked over to the pink-haired teenager.

Naruto watched in wonder, eyes wide, as Sasuke walked to Sakura.

Sasuke put the necklace on as Sakura lifted her hair. Sakura let her hair loose. She took the opportunity to hug Sasuke by surprise. "I love it!"

Naruto threw a kunai at the unexpecting Uchiha. Sasuke dodged it and looked at the blonde with an upraised eyebrow. "What the hell was that for dobe?" he asked.

"You're not Sasuke, Sasuke would never give Sakura-chan such a pretty necklace," Naruto stated.

"Naruto stop being a baka!" Sakura snapped. "It's Christmas, it's the season to be jolly."

Naruto looked at then Sasuke. "What's the code?" Naruto asked.

"Nani?" Sasuke questioned looking at his former teammate.

"What's the code?" Naruto repeated.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke mumbled.

"What's the code? The real Sasuke would know it!" Naruto bellowed.

"You can't be serious Naruto!" barked Sakura.

Ino looked at Sakura then Naruto. "What are you guys talking about? What code?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her. "We made it up during the Chuunin exam, the second test, so we would know if one was a fake or not," she stated.

Ino nodded and replied, "oh."

"If you're really Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto asked pulling out another kunai.

Sasuke took a deep breath and glared at Naruto. "Sneak into the enemy's place when disturbance occurs. Do not sneak into a quiet place. The most important thing is to seize the timing when the enemy is tired and has become slack. There," Sasuke stated.

"Is that right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

Everyone fell back. "You didn't even know!" Ino barked.

"Yes, Naruto, it's right. Every word," Sakura assured, clenching her teeth.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "But how do we know this imposter wasn't listening when he said the code?" he questioned.

Sakura bopped Naruto on the head. "Baka!" she shouted.

"This is nonsense," Neji said, getting off the couch. "I'm going home."

"I'll go with you, I mean I'll walk with you, my house is on the way," TenTen stated, getting up herself.

"I'll go too," Lee said.

Neji and TenTen looked at him. "No," they said leaving.

"Uh," Lee was speechless.

Shikamaru stifled a yawn. He got up from the couch. "I'm going to head home, you coming with, Ino?" he asked looking at his blonde friend.

Ino nodded and also got up. "Thanks for letting us come," she told Sasuke and grabbed Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru blushed. Ino waved and they both left all smiles.

"Will you walk home with me, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Lee," Gai said and they both left.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai went to have a party at Anko's. Then Kiba, Shino, and Chouji left. Gaara got up.

"We're going," he announced, Gasha hooking his arms with hers.

"Merry Christmas," Gasha said waving.

It was down to four. Naruto started to whistle.

"You leaving yet, dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto pouted. "Be that way," he looked at Hinata trying to put her pin on. "Let me help you, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed as Naruto put the pin on her jacket. Naruto grinned. "It looks good on you," he stated.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked and Hinata eagerly nodded her head. Naruto put his arm around her shoulder and Hinata felt herself melt.

"Super kawaii," Sakura stated looking at the couple with a grin on her face.

"Hn."

"Well, I'm off. Bye, Sasuke-kun. Merry Christmas," Sakura stated waving. He heard the door close behind her. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," he said to his empty house.

* * *

That's the end of this one!

_Interview, Naruto style_

_sasuke fanatic1: You baka! Why didn't you say it to her face?_

_Cookie-chan91: What, did you think she could hear through your walls?_

_Sasuke: Whatever_

_sasuke fanatic1: Don't give me that attitude mister!_

_Sasuke: (rolls his eyes)_

_Cookie-chan91: Let's end it for this time! Bye guys!_

_sasuke fanatic1: Later, next time it's Hinata's birthday! Yea!_

_Saiyanfanatics_


	4. Happy Birthday, Hinata

Pairings: the same as always  
Rating: T  
Warnings: FLUFF

It was Hinata's seventeenth birthday: December 27th. Naruto ran around in circles in the Uchiha mansion, where he and Sakura were coming to make sure Sasuke actually showed up at the party.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned annoyed as he walked over to the blonde.

"He's trying to figure out how he's going to ask Hinata-chan out," Sakura answered.

"Aa."

"Uh…no that's too lame…no…maybe…not…nah…I need your help Sasuke-teme!" Naruto proclaimed grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking them.

Sasuke pushed the hyper ninja away. "My help?" he questioned.

Naruto nodded.

"How can I help in this situation?" Sasuke asked.

"You know the most about girls," Naruto stated.

"I do?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Sakura giggled.

"Well yeah, you have all those fan girls," Naruto pointed out.

"That's different, I haven't said two words to most of them," Sasuke stated dryly.

"You should ask Lee-san, he probably knows a bit," Sakura put herself into the conversation.

Naruto looked at her. "Fuzzy Eyebrows?" he blinked. "You're right, thanks Sakura-chan!" He ran out of the premises screaming "Fuzzy Eyebrows!" He ran straight into Lee, both of them falling to the ground.

"Ow," Naruto mumbled as both of them stood back up. He looked at Lee. "Fuzzy Eyebrows, just the man I was looking for!"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Lee questioned.

"How can I ask out Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with big eyes.

Lee smiled. "So, you finally are going to ask her out, it's about time," he stated.

"So…how?" Naruto repeated.

Lee thought for a moment. "I have no idea," he responded.

Naruto fell over and hopped back up. "What do you mean you have no idea?" he bellowed.

"I always go 'Will you be my girlfriend?' but I'm always turned down. They don't know what they're missing," Lee stated sighing.

"That could work," Naruto started.

"No! It needs to be romantic, it's her seventeenth birthday, you bakas," Sakura butted in.

Naruto blinked. "Romantic?"

"A girl wants the guy of her dreams to take hold of her tightly and kiss her, and tell her his innermost feelings that she's been dying to hear," Sakura answered with passion, her emerald eyes fluttering.

"You want me to kiss her? I've never kissed anybody before," Naruto stated.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I thought that…"

"That was an accident and doesn't count!" Sasuke and Naruto defended as they shuddered.

Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You don't need to know how to kiss, she won't either. You just let your feelings take the lead," she stated.

"Wow, that's deep Sakura-chan," Naruto commented.

"Thank you," Sakura said smiling.

"So, what would you do if I did that to you, Sakura-san?" Lee questioned, his teeth shining.

"Uh…Lee-san we have talked about this," Sakura claimed.

Lee sighed. "I know, we're just friends. But you can't be alone forever, Sakura-san," Lee stated.

"What if she says no and I'm left in the garbage?" Naruto asked looking at the ground.

"Something tells me she'll say yes," Sakura answered smiling.

Naruto wiped his running nose with his sleeve. "You think so?" he questioned hopefully.

"Of course she will," Lee answered giving Naruto a toothy smile.

Naruto was about to grin when his face fell. "Oh, no! How could I have forgotten?" he shouted as he turned to run.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura questioned after him.

"I forgot to get Hinata-chan her present, I still need to pick it up!" Naruto shouted back, running into town.

Sakura sighed. "That baka," she muttered. "He'll never learn."

Sakura rang the doorbell, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji behind her, most holding party poppers. The door opened and they let the poppers loose. The strands fell all over Neji?

"Happy…you're not Hinata-chan," Naruto stated.

"No frickin' duh, baka," Neji said dryly, taking out the strands in his hair.

"N-Neji-nii-san, who's at the door?" came a timid voice.

Naruto pushed Neji out of the way and walked inside to face Hinata. "Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan," he shouted.

The rest walked into the Hyuuga mansion. TenTen giggled and pulled out a pink strand from Neji's hair as she walked passed him. The Hyuuga crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the rest.

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata, gulping. _'Don't get nervous.'_

"Happy Birthday Hinata," Ino said smiling.

Sakura smiled as well. "So are you excited to see what you got?"

Hinata smiled, nodding. "You guys d-didn't have to."

"We wanted to," TenTen informed. "It's no big deal."

"Time for cake!" Chouji shouted running into the kitchen.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Chouji," he mumbled under his breath.

They ate the food that the girls prepared and had the cake. After that Naruto looked at Hinata and grabbed her hand pulling her with him. "Come on Hinata-chan, I got something to show you!" he claimed excited.

Hinata smiled and looked at him. "O-okay."

Neji watched then exit. He turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "What was that about?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled, giggling. "It's so cute."

Lee nodded. "Naruto-kun's got guts."

"What is that loser doing with my cousin?" Neji asked giving them a 'better tell me before you regret it' glare.

"Ah relax Neji," TenTen suggested smiling at him. "Just let Naruto do his thing."

"His thing?" Neji questioned, not liking how that sounded.

Ino looked at Sakura. "Who would have thought Naruto would go this far…it's shocking but really adorable."

Sakura nodded smiling. "He's finally grown up a little. Hinata-chan is going to be so happy," the pink haired kunoichi remarked.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest once again, what was Naruto planning?

"Should we peak?" TenTen asked smirking with her eyes closed.

Ino giggled. "I like the way you think TenTen."

Sasuke looked at them from the corner of his eyes. "Do you think Naruto would like you guys spying?"

Shikamaru mumbled, "girls always are melding their noses in someone else's business."

Ino bopped her old teammate on the back of his head. "Keep your mouth shut."

Sakura looked at TenTen then Neji. "You know you want to…its Naruto after all."

Neji cursed. "Whatever."

Kiba snickered. "I want to see him mess up."

Naruto sat Hinata down by a tree. He grinned and pulled out a guitar from behind the tree. He cleared his throat and played a note.

Hinata's eyes widened. What was her crush doing? She blushed it was cute.

"You're a stuttering little buttercup, that's what you are," Naruto sang as he played more soft strings.

Hinata turned red.

"You're so sweet and cute," he kept singing, "and when you smile, I feel my world would forever light up and shine."

The others' eyes were wide and most had sweatdrops forming on their heads.

"Dobe."

"Loser."

"Naruto-kun has finally gone off the deep end."

Naruto started to play hard core. "So, will you be my giiirrllllll!" he finished.

Everyone, except Hinata, placed their hands over their ears.

Hinata wiggled in her seat as she fumbled with her fingers. "W-What, Naruto-kun?" she questioned, hoping she hadn't heard wrong.

Naruto blinked. "Do you need me to repeat the song?" he asked.

"No!" screamed the eavesdroppers. They then cleared their throats.

"Don't mind us," Lee stated.

"C-Can you r-repeat the first part?" Hinata asked timidly.

Naruto blushed. "I asked if you'd be…my girlfriend," Hinata turned purple at hearing this. "You don't have to say yes." Naruto sounded heartbroken and he frowned.

"I…I…." Hinata was at a loss for words.

Naruto turned away. "It's okay, Hinata-chan, I'll be going now," he stated his bangs overshadowing his eyes.

Hinata stood up. "No, Naruto-kun, my answer…it's yes! I'd be honored to be called your girlfriend!" she shouted running over to him.

Naruto turned back around grinning. "Really?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Excuse me?" Neji questioned.

TenTen rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so cute."

Neji looked at her.

"Yeah! I have a girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed picking Hinata up and spinning her in a circle. Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

Ino covered her mouth. "Though he's annoying, at least he's sweet, unlike other guys I know," she stated eyeing a certain Nara.

"What are you implying?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Nothing," Ino responded crossing her arms.

Naruto hummed happily and to Hinata it was her best birthday, by far.

* * *

_**Here's Hinata's birthday for you! Yea, the fluff! See you next time for New Year's!**_**Saiyanfanatics**


	5. A New Year

**New Year's Eve**

_**Blah**_- what's happening in the movie

Blah- talking

_Blah-_ thinking

**Ding-Dong!** It was eight o' clock, December 31st.

Sasuke groaned. "Not again," he mumbled.

"Sasuke-teme, open up!" came Naruto's voice on the other side of the door.

Sasuke didn't budge. "Go away," he mumbled.

"OPEN UP!" Naruto's voice demanded then there was loud banging on the door.

"Naruto stop it!" he heard a girl shout right away knowing it was Sakura.

"If I was Uchiha I wouldn't want to see you either dobe," he heard Neji comment coldly to Naruto.

"It's cold out here, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto bellowed.

"Naruto-kun, calm down," came Hinata's timid voice.

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted.

"Open up, Sasuke!" came Ino's booming voice.

"Come on, Sasuke. We don't want to wait to the end of the year," Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke grumbled a few curse words and something about stupid holidays and reluctantly opened the door.

"It's about time!" Naruto shouted pushing passed him.

"Weren't you all just here last week?" Sasuke questioned.

"Good to see you too, Sasuke-san," Gasha commented dryly.

"That was Christmas, this is New Year's," Lee stated, his teeth gleaming.

Sasuke twitched.

"I brought sparkling cider for the kids and wine for the adults," Gai said holding up glass bottles.

"Yea! I'm finally an adult!" Lee shouted.

Neji and TenTen's eyes bugged out of their heads. "Gai-sensei, is that wise?" TenTen questioned.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't have alcohol, Lee," Gai told Lee.

"Demo," Lee pouted.

"No buts about it," Neji said.

"So, what do we now?" Naruto asked.

"You can leave," Sasuke responded.

They all looked at him.

"But we don't wanna!" Kakashi pouted.

"Let's play Twister," Sakura suggested.

Some of the boys shuttered.

"Uh, what's Twister?" Naruto questioned.

"It's the most troublesome game," Shikamaru replied.

"But," Kakashi rubbed his hands together.

"The senseis can't play, you can just spin the wheel," Ino stated.

"Oh," Kakashi whined.

"Stop your blabbering Kakashi," Kurenai ordered.

"Yes, sugarlips, I mean Kurenai," Kakashi corrected himself.

Kakashi and Kurenai's old teams shuddered.

"Oo, oo, me first!" Naruto said raising his hand.

Kakashi spun the wheel. "Right hand yellow."

Naruto easily complied.

"There is no way I am playing such a childish game," Sasuke muttered.

"Left foot blue, Sasuke," Kakashi ordered.

"Nani? I'm not playing," Sasuke stated.

"Onegai?" Sakura gave him a puppy dog pout.

Sasuke grumbled and put his foot on a blue circle.

"Right hand red, Neji," Kakashi told the Hyuuga.

"You've got to be kidding me," Neji replied.

"Come on, lighten up Neji," TenTen stated, she pushed him to the mat.

Neji grumbled as he put his hand on red. "There, happy?" he glared at TenTen.

She smiled. "Overjoyed," she replied. "Spin that wheel Kakashi!" Kakashi nodded and looked at the board. It ended up on right foot green. TenTen smiled. "Sorry Neji, but I'm gonna win this."

Neji looked at her. "We'll see."

Sakura smiled as Kakashi spun the wheel. "Left foot red," she stated putting her hand down. She smiled at the three already down.

Kakashi spun again. "Shikamaru, left foot yellow," he stated giving the Nara a smile.

Shikamaru mumbled under her breath. "Troublesome." He lazily sat his foot down.

Ino rubbed her hands together as she put her right foot on yellow right by the circle the Nara was. "Don't fall Shika."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "You're next Hinata-chan!"

Kakashi looked at the Hyuuga heiress. "Left foot blue."

Hinata nodded and placed her foot on the circle. She looked at Naruto who was grinning at her; she turned pink in the cheeks.

Gasha waited for her turn then smiled as she got left hand red. "I love this game!" she exclaimed as she placed her hand on the circle. "Now you go, BooBear," she stated glancing at Gaara.

"BooBear?" everyone looked at Gaara whose face was the same color of his hair.

"Just spin the damn wheel," he mumbled in embarrassment. He got right foot green.

Eventually during the game, they all seemed tangled with Shikamaru at the bottom.

"I swear if any of you fall," Shikamaru mumbled sweat dropping and mentally cursing the creator of the game.

Sakura smiled as she was face-to-face to Sasuke whose back was facing Neji's. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hi," Sasuke muttered in annoyance.

"If you fall Uchiha," Neji warned looking at the wall, so his face wouldn't be in TenTen's rear.

TenTen didn't like the position she was in either. "Ino, get your hair out of my face."

Gasha was humming a tune, her more toward the top of the pile. She looked at the back of her fiancé's head. "Having fun, BooBear?" she questioned.

"Yeah, loads," Gaara hissed.

Ino was face-to-face to the Nara, second to the bottom. "This is troublesome, Shika."

"Don't steal my word," Shikamaru warned.

"This is fun guys," Naruto announced at the top.

"Easy for you to say," Shikamaru muttered.

"S-spin please," Hinata pleaded with Kakashi, she was below Naruto.

Kakashi grinned. "Right foot blue, Neji," he announced.

"I'll try," Neji mumbled but before he could move….

"Aaaa…." Naruto was on the verge of sneezing.

"Don't you dare," Shikamaru ordered.

"Aaaa…"

"No, don't do it, Naruto," Sakura begged.

"Aaaaa….."

"Dobe," Sasuke warned.

"Aaa…"

Shikamaru stretched his arm out to put a finger under Naruto's nose. Then he realized his mistake.

"You idiot," Gaara grumbled as they all fell.

THUD! 

Shikamaru and Ino's headed collided and their lips smacked, TenTen smacked heads with Ino, Neji's face cheek went on TenTen's butt, Sakura's lips went over Sasuke's as their heads smacked, Gaara's head smacked Sasuke's back, Gasha put her arms over her face in reflex and landed on Gaara's back, Hinata's head collided with Gasha, and Naruto was the bread of the sandwich.

The onlookers' eyes went wide.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't join," Chouji stated.

Lee blinked.

Shikamaru groaned in pain. "Ino, you're right, you do need to lose weight," he mumbled between the 'kiss.'

Ino's face turned red. "Shikamaru," her own voice was muffled.

"Wow," Naruto stated.

Kurenai took a picture setting off a flash.

"You didn't," Sasuke's voice was also muffled by Sakura's lips. "Sakura, get off."

"I would, but I can't," Sakura stated.

"Hey, loser on top, get off," Gaara demanded.

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata. Gasha then lifted herself up a bit so she wasn't pressed against Gaara. "Oh my back," she groaned.

"Any day now," Neji hissed, his face tinted with red. TenTen's face was as red as a beet.

"Fine," Gasha stated as she propped herself up and Gaara in pursuit. "Are you alright, Gaara-kun?"

"Swell," Gaara responded through gritted teeth.

Sakura then lifted herself up, blushing as her lips left Sasuke's. "Sorry," she mumbled as Sasuke got onto his feet. Neji pounced up and dusted himself off. TenTen then bounced to her feet glaring at Neji.

**Slap! **

Neji put his hand to his red cheek. "What the hell was that for?" he questioned.

"Pervert!" TenTen spat, her face flushed with anger.

"What? You're the one that came under me," Neji stated and everyone chuckled. "Let me rephrase that, it's the dumb game's fault."

"Ino, you can get up now," Sakura stated looking at her friend smiling.

"Oh right," Ino said then got to her feet.

Shikamaru stretched out along the mat. "Kami, why?" he questioned the ceiling.

"Are you disappointed that your kiss ended?" Jiraiya asked smirking.

"No, I can't feel my arms…or my legs…or my head," Shikamaru answered holding onto his head, sitting up.

"That was a show," Kakashi clapped.

"So, what now?" Chouji asked.

Neji kept his hand on his cheek. "No games," he stated.

"For once, it's not my fault, it was Shikamaru's," Naruto stated scratching his head.

"Ugh," Shikamaru groaned.

"Get up, Shikamaru," Ino insisted grabbing onto the genius's arm as she pulled him up.

"Ow," Shikamaru muttered.

Neji rubbed his sore cheek.

TenTen crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm never playing Twister again," she vowed.

"What? It was fun," Naruto stated.

"Let's eat," Chouji said going to the snack table.

"Yeah, let's," Gasha stated, dragging Gaara and herself over to the table.

"Shall we?" Ino asked outstretching both of her arms for her friends.

"We shall," Sakura replied as she hooked with Ino's left arm, TenTen taking Ino's right, and Hinata taking Sakura's left arm as the girls went to get snacks.

After grabbing some snacks, they gathered in the Uchiha living room and scattered out, sitting on the floor or chairs or couches.

Kakashi went to the TV and held up two of the movies he had brought. "Which one? Titanic? Or The Ring?" he questioned.

"The Ring," Sasuke muttered in reply.

"No chick flicks," Shikamaru stated.

"I say Titanic," Ino said crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Ring," all the guys chorused.

"I doesn't matter to me," Kakashi stated.

"As long as I get to cuddle with BooBear," Gasha implied snuggling Gaara's arm and kissing his cheek.

"BooBear," Naruto said making kissing noises at Gaara in mockery.

"Urusei," Gaara demanded poking the blonde in the head.

"He hurt me, Buttercup," Naruto whined to Hinata.

Hinata blushed from the nickname her boyfriend just gave her.

"Buttercup? Naruto gave Hinata-chan a nickname?" Sakura questioned.

"Looks like it," Ino claimed nodding. "It's cute."

TenTen looked at Hinata with a jealous look. "I want a nickname," she pouted.

"Fine here's one, baka," Neji said pulling her down on the floor.

"You call a lot of people that," TenTen complained. "I want it to be unique."

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, you think of one, BunBun," TenTen giggled as she uttered a nickname for the Hyuuga.

Neji fell onto his back onto the hardwood floor. "Nani?"

Everyone snickered as the usually calm male almost shouted.

"You heard me, BunBun," TenTen stated with another giggle.

"I think it's kind of cute," Lee said.

"A good way to express youth," Gai added in agreement.

"Then you have the dumb name," Neji barked.

"But it's much better if you have it, BunBun," TenTen stated smiling.

"Just put the movie in," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi nodded and placed the movie in the DVD player.

_**The phone rang. **_

Gasha buried her head in Gaara's shoulder. "Save me, Gaara-kun," she muttered.

"Gasha, it's not even scary," Gaara mumbled.

"_**You will die in seven days," rang a creaky voice. **_

"I don't want to die, Gaara-kun," Gasha stated.

"You're not going to die from watching a movie," Gaara reasoned.

"But they did," Gasha said her lips pouting.

Gaara sighed. "I'll protect you," he vowed.

Her lips pouted. "What about my nickname?" Gasha questioned.

A tint of red came to Gaara's cheeks. "Gasha, not here."

"Onegai?" she begged.

Everyone kept his or her eyes on the TV while secretly listening.

"I'll protect you…Sedussa," Gaara whispered through gritted teeth.

"Sedussa?" Naruto exclaimed laughing.

Gasha smiled. "Isn't it cute?"

"No, it sounds wrong," Kiba said.

"See? Even she gets a nickname," TenTen pouted at Neji.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And I found him sane," he commented. "Now even he's gone sentimental."

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. "Hm?"

"Uh oh, the 'hm' while glancing at each other, not a good sign," Shikamaru stated opening one of his closed eyes.

Ino smiled at him.

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked while sweat dropping. _'This cannot be good,'_ he told himself.

"Nothing…BoobyBoo," Ino said winking.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped.

Naruto laughed and hit his knee. "Oh that's good."

"And here I was complaining," Neji said smirking.

"That is a cute nickname, huh BunBun?" TenTen smiled.

Neji shuddered.

"How cute," Gai said.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "B-Bubs."

Naruto glanced at her. "Is that my nickname?" he questioned.

Hinata blushed while nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Hey, I'm Bubs. Good thinking, Buttercup," he stated.

"I like his better than mine," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Urusei, BoobyBoo," Ino ordered forcing a smile.

"Do I get a nickname?" Lee asked with a toothy smile.

"You already have one, Fuzzy Eyebrows," Naruto reminded him.

Lee frowned and grumbled.

"Let's shut up and watch the stupid movie," Sasuke implied.

After the movie, they waited for the countdown and the fireworks. They stood outside to wait for the incoming of a new year.

Shikamaru laid down on the grass, staring at the stars above.

"Five minutes in counting!" Naruto exclaimed while crushing Hinata to him.

"Oo, it's so exciting," Sakura stated.

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "And I bet Hinata will score a kiss."

Hinata blushed as she heard her say that.

TenTen grabbed Neji's face cheeks to stretch it into a smile. "Smile, BunBun," she said smiling.

"Stop using that damned name," Neji hissed.

Kakashi put down his book.

Gasha's arm was still latched to Gaara's. "This is so fun, Gaara-kun," she said in bliss.

Gaara looked up at the sky.

"Three minutes!" Naruto announced.

"Can you shut up?" Sasuke questioned his hands in his pockets.

"This gives me an idea," Jiraiya stated while smiling evilly.

They all glance at him.

"What are you talking about, pervert?" Naruto asked while blinking.

"Nothing. Nothing that your poor naïve brain could handle," Jiraiya answered.

"One minute!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped while squeezing Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're c-choking me," Hinata stated through gasping breaths.

Naruto loosened his grip. "Gomen, Buttercup," he said scratching his head.

Gasha squeezed Gaara's hand.  
Ino pulled Shikamaru up. "Come on, BoobyBoo," she said.

"Five!" shouted Naruto.

"Four!" Hinata came after him.

"Three!" Ino jumped up into the air.

"Two!" Sakura shouted.

"One!" everyone, except Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji shouted. Shikamaru just mumbled.

Fireworks went off in all colors, leaving the ninjas in awe. It was beautiful.

The senseis popped champagne bottle tops while others blasted party poppers.

"Happy New Year!" Chouji stated through handfuls of chips.

Naruto planted a kiss on Hinata's lips and Hinata blushed.

"I knew she would get a kiss," Ino huffed.

"Gaara-kun!" Gasha latched her arms around Gaara's neck.

"Happy New Year, teme," Naruto said punching Sasuke on the arm. He received the infamous Uchiha glare.

Lee grabbed a bottle of sake and snickered. "Hehe."

"Lee, you know you're not supposed to drink," Gai informed grabbing the bottle from him, "You go all drunken wrestler on us."

"Good save Gai-sensei," TenTen stated.

"Humph," Lee pouted. "Happy New Year to you too."

* * *

**That's it for this one! Next time: Kazekage's Birthday! Happy New Year everybody!**

**Please Review! **

**Saiyanfanatics**


	6. Kazekage's Birthday

January 19th

It was Gaara's eighteenth birthday. Yea! It was their turn to go to the sand. When they reached his house, their mouths dropped.

"It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Did you forget, dobe, he's the Kazekage," Sasuke stated.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to have a house like this when I'm Hokage!" Naruto declared.

"Keep dreaming," Ino told him.

"Ohayo!" came a voice from the window of the house. It was Gasha, and she was waving, "Come on in!"

So, the Konoha ninjas walked up to the door and Gasha swung it open, out of breath. "Glad you could make it!" she shouted.

"We're right here, no need to scream," Shikamaru commented.

"Of course we came, Gasha-san, we wouldn't miss it," Sakura told the blonde.

"Come on in," Gasha said, allowing them access to the mansion.

"Oo," Naruto said in awe.

"Ke, you invited him?" questioned Temari coming out from upstairs.

"Well yeah," Gasha stated smiling at her sister-in-law-to-be.

"Gaara isn't going to like this," Kankurou mumbled from the couch.

Gasha pouted. "He will too, you watch," she stated crossing her arms.

"Where do we set the presents?" TenTen asked.

"On the table over there," Gasha instructed pointing.

"Gaara will be here soon," Temari said looking at her watch.

"Okay, everybody hide," Gasha clasped her hands together.

"You can't be serious," Neji complained.

"Dead serious, unless you want me tell Gaara-kun you were mean to me," Gasha grinned evilly.

"I'm not scared of your empty threats," Neji stated.

"What about mine?" TenTen questioned in a dark tone.

"I got behind the couch," Neji said quickly.

"Yea!" Gasha giggled in delight, shutting off the lights, everyone hiding.

"Get down!" Sakura demanded pulling Sasuke onto the floor. Shikamaru just collapsed onto the couch lazily.

There was the turning of a knob and a redheaded Kazekage walked in, turning on the light.

"Surprise!" screamed the people who knew how to party.

Gaara's sand became a shield around him. "What the hell?" he questioned.

"Relax, Gaarakins," Gasha said, his sand subsiding.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked his fiancée.

"A party," Gasha answered playing with Gaara's hair.

"A party?" Gaara questioned.

"A birthday party…for you, sweetie," Gasha replied poking his nose.

"Why?" Gaara asked another question his eyebrow upraised.

"Because I wanted to do something special for my favorite Kazekage," Gasha said.

Gaara looked at everyone else. He blinked.

"Happy Birthday!" Naruto shouted blowing a popper.

"Um…." Gaara trailed off.

Kiba sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

They all sniffed the air. It smelt like smoke.

"Aahh, my cake!" Gasha bellowed running into the kitchen.

Everyone followed her into the spacious room.

Gasha opened the stove quickly and took out the cake, using her apron to blow out the flames.

"You ditz," Kankurou commented.

"Urusei!" Gasha said sticking out her tongue. She placed the cake on the counter and sniffed.

"Baka," Kankurou stated.

Gasha choked back tears at the sight of her burnt cake.

"You can't even cook, you're good for nothing. I warned you, Gaara," Kankurou stated.

"Shut up!" Gasha shouted starting to cry. "I'm a failure! I'm going to make a terrible wife!" She ran out of the room.

Gaara glared coldly at his brother. "See what you did, baka!" he spat and ran after his fiancée.

Temari whacked Kankurou upside the head. "Good going! You pissed him off! That was completely uncalled for!" she scolded.

"That wasn't nice," Naruto said his finger shaking at him.

Ino glared at Kankurou. "She was just trying to make Gaara's day special and you had to go and spoil it," she shouted.

"Uh, how troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Should we go check on her?" Sakura questioned.

"It's best to leave it to Gaara," Sasuke replied.

_**Gaara and Gasha's P.O.V.**_

Gasha was crying her face in her pillow. She heard the door open and someone sat on the bed beside her.

"I ruined your party," Gasha whined through tears.

"No you didn't," Gaara assured.

"Uh huh, I burnt your cake," Gasha pointed out.

"That doesn't matter," Gaara told her.

"What will I ruin next? You might as well marry another girl," Gasha cried.

"I could never do that," Gaara patted her back.

"Yes you could, you're irresistible," Gasha stated.

Gaara chuckled. "You don't know how wrong you are, babe," he said.

Gasha sat up. "Who wouldn't like you? You're the best guy ever," she said matter-of-factly.

Gaara smiled. "You're probably the only person that will ever say that," he stated.

"So you still love me?" she questioned wiping her tears.

"Of course," Gaara responded kissing her forehead.

"I'm all better now," Gasha stated.

"Good," Gaara said and grabbed her hand, "now let's go party." And with that said, they went downstairs.

"Is she done crying?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good," Gasha stated smiling.

They all flinched. What was up with the mood swings? Maybe she had two personalities.

"Now, let's party," Gasha bounced across the room to a stereo.

"You listen to music, Gaara-san?" Hinata questioned confused.

Gaara shook his head. "It was Gasha's idea. She said I needed to party more," he replied.

Gasha nodded. "That's right I did. Let's dance." She blasted the stereo and swayed her hips. Naruto and Lee did their own things, and the girls started to dance themselves.

"No," Shikamaru muttered.

"Hell no," Neji stated shaking his head.

"No way am I dancing," Kankurou said sitting on a chair.

"Come on, Gaara-kun," Gasha waved to him.

"I don't think so," Gaara responded.

Gasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Be that way," she pouted and turned back to her friends.

When it was time to open presents, Gaara groaned. "Do I have to?"

Gasha smiled and nodded. "Yep yep yep."

Gaara sighed and opened his presents.

(Well, just think of some, a lot of things)

When Gasha gave him her present he whispered something in his ear and Gaara looked at her in disbelief. "Nani? Huh? Are you serious?" he questioned, confusing the onlookers.

Gasha smiled sweetly and nodded.

Gaara ran his hand through his hair. "Oh boy."

The others glanced at each other. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Gasha replied kindly, giggling.

* * *

You guys will have to wait to find out what it is. **Happy Birthday Gaara-kun! **

**Next time: the big love day, Valentines!**

**Saiyanfanatics**


	7. Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Don't own poems or Naruto! Nicholas Gordan owns most of the poems!

On Valentine's Day, Nara Shikamaru walked into the flower shop. He looked at the variety of flowers.

"What cha doing, Shika?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino who was hovering over his shoulders. "I want to purchase those," he said pointing at a bouquet of white roses.

"Magical Moonlight?" Ino questioned.

"Yes that," Shikamaru replied.

With an upraised eyebrow, Ino got the roses and put them in a vase at the counter. "That'll be thirty dollars," she stated glancing at the lazy genius.

He handed her the money and turned to leave.

"Uh, Shikamaru, your flowers," Ino exclaimed pointing at the roses.

"Keep them," Shikamaru lifted a hand and left the store.

Ino blinked. "That was…odd."

At noon, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Anko, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune walked to the Uchiha mansion. They rang the doorbell.

An irritated Uchiha answered the door and asked, "What do you want?"

The girls sheepishly held up decorations. "For the party," TenTen stated.

Sasuke groaned and let them in. "I'm going outside," he stated leaving, "Don't break anything."

The girls giggled as they set up all the banners, candles, music, petals over the floor, incense, dimming the lights, et cetera.

Ino smacked her hands. "All done," she exclaimed three hours later.

Just then Sasuke walked into the door. "What have you done?" he questioned referring to his mansion.

"We just spruced it up a bit. This place needs a woman's touch," Tsunade responded.

"It doesn't need any touching!" Sasuke snapped, stepping on the rose petals.

"We'll clean it up," Sakura assured.

"Now, let's cook dinner," Shizune said.

"You guys are staying, longer?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to cook the dinner," Anko replied.

"You four aren't staying," Sasuke stated, referring to Shizune, Tsunade, Anko, and Kurenai.

"We know, but we have to help the girls," Kurenai said.

Sasuke mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered, walking out of the room.

Hinata stirred the pot of ramen. "I hope N-Naruto-kun likes it," she said.

"He will," Ino assured.

There was a knock on the door and they hear Sasuke ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Well aren't you just peachy," they heard a girl's voice say. "Where are the girls?"

"Kitchen," Sasuke said and Gasha walked into the kitchen.

"Oi," Gasha greeted.

"Hello, Gasha-san, having a good Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked.

"So far," Gasha stated.

"H-How's Gaara-san?" Hinata questioned.

"Good," Gasha answered, "how's Naruto?"

Hinata blushed. "Fine," she said.

The girls giggled.

"Don't make me gag," the girls faced Sasuke who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Urusei," Tsunade demanded and Sasuke once again left the room.

Ino stirred the caramel. "This will be great with the apples," she said.

"My mouth's watering already," TenTen stated, her watching the chocolate suckers cook in the oven. She took them out and put them in the fridge to freeze.

Gasha stirred the sugar and made cotton candy.

"Uck, don't you think that's enough sugar?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't you just leave?" Anko suggested.

"This is my house," Sasuke snapped.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke left to answer it. "Dobe? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked entering the door.

"Couldn't even stand being away from your girlfriend for a few hours?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

"It's Valentine's Day, Sasuke-teme, we're supposed to be together," Naruto stated.

"Aww," the girls said behind Sasuke.

"I thought you girls were cooking," Sasuke said with an upraised eyebrow.

"But it's so cute," Ino stated.

"You're lucky you have a sweet boyfriend, Hinata," TenTen stated.

Hinata blushed as Naruto kissed her cheek.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll be puking by the end of the day," he commented.

"You're just jealous," Tsunade told him.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Sasuke stated.

"Oi," came voices from across the yard. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Chouji, and Gaara came up to the doorstep. Shino and Kiba were on a mission. Gasha went up to kiss Gaara but sand blocked her way.

"Gaara-kun," Gasha pouted. Gaara smirked and put down his sand barrier, allowing Gasha to kiss him.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Enough of the sentimental crap," he said. All of them walked into the house.

"This place looks like a dump, what happened Uchiha?" Neji questioned.

"Blame them," Sasuke said pointing at the girls.

"I think it looks cool," Naruto stated.

"Well at least someone appreciates us," TenTen said glaring at Neji.

"Look at this," Ino said dimming the lights.

"It's…pink," Shikamaru mumbled.

Sasuke twitched.

"We'll be leaving now," Tsunade said and her and the other adults left.

"So…when do we eat?" Naruto asked.

"I-It just got finished," Hinata replied.

"Can we eat then?" Chouji questioned.

"Fine," Sakura said and the girls brought out the candied treats.

Sasuke grimaced. "Is there anything else?"

"Ramen," Hinata replied bringing out the pot.

"Try this Sasuke-kun," Sakura said handing him a piece of chocolate.

"No thanks," Sasuke stated.

"Please try it," Sakura begged and Sasuke took it. He gulped and put it in his mouth.

"So?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded his approval.

"It has no sugar," Sakura stated. **'Cha Cha Cha!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Shika, want to try a caramel apple?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru mumbled and took a small bite. It was sweet and chewy. He swallowed. "It's decent."

Ino smiled. "Glad to know you think so," she beamed.

TenTen looked at the chocolate suckers and smirked as an idea popped into her head. She looked at Neji then back to the suckers. She picked one up and looked back at the Hyuuga. "Hey Neji," she said.

Neji turned around and looked at her. "Wha…" before he could finish TenTen stuffed the sucker into his mouth. Neji looked at her.

TenTen's smirk grew wider. "Try it."

Neji decided to do what she said.

Naruto sucked up Hinata's ramen. He slurped and smiled. "Great Hinata-chan!" He got another bowl.

Hinata smiled as she watched her boyfriend eat her noodles. "T-thanks Naruto-kun." She grabbed her chopsticks and dug into the bowl they were sharing.

They caught onto the same noodle, not knowing their faces were getting closer, and their lips met. Hinata's eyes widened and let go of the noodle and Naruto slurped up the rest of the noodle. Both of them blushed.

Meanwhile Gasha handed Gaara a stick of cotton candy. Gaara looked at it then looked at her. "What am I suppose to do with this?" he asked.

Gasha smiled lovingly at her fiancé. "You eat it silly," she exclaimed.

Gaara daringly grabbed some of the fluff. "Only for you, Gasha," he mumbled and stuffed it in his mouth.

Gasha smiled and hugged him around his neck. "Thanks Gaara-kun."

Chouji stuck out his tongue in a fake gag.

"I think it's cute," Lee said.

"Not," Chouji stated.

"H-Here, Naruto-kun," Hinata said timidly handing Naruto marbled stone.

Naruto took a good look at it. Engraved in the stone was 'Not one day has passed that I have not loved you.' He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Arigato, Hinata-chan. You don't know how much this means to me," he sniffled. He handed her a bouquet of flowers. The guys had put their presents in Sasuke's house before the girls had arrived.

It was a bunch of small roses and balloons that had 'I love you,' on them.

Hinata choked back tears.

"Here comes the tears" Chouji complained.

"T-Thank you so much," Hinata shouted tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Hinata-chan, you don't want to crush your chocolate turtles, do you?" Naruto asked chuckling. Hinata smothered him in kisses.

"I'm going to hurl," Sasuke muttered at the sight of the couple.

Gasha handed Gaara a piece of paper. Gaara took it and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A poem," Gasha answered, "Let me read it for you." She took the paper and read, "If I could save time in a bottle the first thing that I'd like to do is to save every day 'til eternity passes away just to spend them with you," Gaara's eyes softened at the words.

Gasha continued, "If I could make days last forever if words could make wishes come true I'd save every day like a treasure and then again I would spend them with you," all the girls were awestruck at the tenderness of the engaged couple.  
"If I had a box just for wishes and dreams that had never come true the box would be empty except for the memories of how they were answered by you," Gasha said. Lee was in a fit of tears.  
"But there never seems to be enough time to do the things you want once you find them I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with," she finished with a grin. Gaara grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately.

"Awww," all the girls cooed.

Gasha was dazed when they separated and handed him a picture frame. In it contained a picture of the two at the beach. The picture frame said, 'I love you Gaara because you have brought more happiness into my life than I ever thought possible. Love Gasha.' Gaara kissed her again.

"You can stop now," Neji commented.

"Do I hear_ jealousy_?" TenTen asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" Neji questioned her.

TenTen shrugged.

Gaara handed Gasha a teddy bear.

Gasha gasped. "Isn't this?" she questioned.

Gaara nodded. "My childhood teddy bear," he answered. (You guys know what we're talking about right?)

"I can't accept this," Gasha said.

"I want you to have it," Gaara stated.

Gasha hugged the teddy bear tight. It started to sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Gasha started to cry.

"That's so adorable," Ino stated, the girls putting tissues on their eyes.

Gasha hugged Gaara tight. "I love you Gaara-kun," she stated.

Gaara smiled softly and handed her a picture frame. This one said, 'if I know what love is, it's because of you.'

Gasha pulled Gaara in for a kiss.

"Ugh," Neji complained annoyed.

Then it was quiet besides Gasha's teddy bear that was singing again.

Ino roughly placed a crystallized heart in Shikamaru's hands.

They all looked at her suspiciously.

"What? He gave me flowers," Ino pointed out.

"You gave her flowers?" Chouji asked the Nara.

"How bothersome," Shikamaru said. On the heart it said, 'When this you see, think of me!'

"How Ino-ish," Sakura stated.

"It's troublesome, but here," Shikamaru mumbled handing Ino a box of chalky hearts and a heart charm to go with the bracelet he gave her for Christmas.

Ino smiled gratefully. "Oh Shika…" she gave him a hug. "Thank you SO much!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Shikamaru blushed.

Naruto chuckled, "Shikamaru and Ino sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sung smooching his lips.

"Stop being so childish Naruto," Sakura said bopping him in the head.

"You really are a loser," Sasuke stated.

Naruto rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out childishly. "Whatever." He looked at Hinata. "I almost forgot…I wrote you a poem!"

They all looked at him.

"You? Wrote a poem?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of his pockets. "It took me some time, but I think its perfect for my Hinata-chan," he proclaimed. He cleared his throat.

"Your lips speak soft sweetness, your touch a cool caress. I am lost in your magic. My heart beats within your chest," Naruto started and most mouths dropped.  
"I think of you each morning and dream of you each night. I think of your arms being around me and cannot express my delight," when he said this Hinata blushed.  
"Never have I fallen, but I am quickly on my way. You hold a heart in your hands  
that has never before been given away," he finished.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said touched.

"Who knew he was a poet," TenTen said.

"He must have copied it out of a book," Sasuke reasoned.

"I did not! Oh, and I have a card for you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto stated handing her a heart-shaped card.

Hinata gingerly opened it and it said, 'There is a dime in a dozen... Then there is one in a million... But baby, you are once in a lifetime.' Hinata spilled tears down her cheeks.

This worried Naruto. "Do you not like it, Hinata-chan," there was a frown on his usually cheerful features.

"I love it, Naruto-kun," Hinata said giving him a hug.

"Have you been hanging around Kakashi too long?" Sasuke asked.

"No! I'm not no pervert," Naruto shouted.

"Since all of us guys wrote poems, I'll do mine next," Shikamaru stated.

The girls looked blankly at him. "You _all_ wrote poems?" they questioned.

"Most of us," Shikamaru said and then read from a piece of paper, "No love so strong it needs no sign. Nor feeling deep it needs no light: So will you be my Valentine?" Shikamaru started and Ino's eyes widened. "Love loves the days that loves define. When words bring souls to silent sight. No love so strong it needs no sign. Nor can we our own souls divine without the music of delight: So will you be my Valentine?" He continued and Ino smiled. "And will you let yourself be mine as I am yours, of need and right? No love so strong it needs no sign, nor is it wrong to draw a line. And need with hungry need requite: So will you be my Valentine? For love grows old like sun-drenched wine that sweetness brings to evenings bright. No love so strong it needs no sign:  
So will you be my Valentine?" he finished lazily before he was showered in kisses, shocking everyone in the room including him.

"This is revolting," Sasuke mumbled.

"Of course I'll be your valentine, Shika-kun," Ino stated smiling.

"Who said it was for you?" Shikamaru asked and a vein popped on Ino's head.

Shikamaru smirked. "Just kidding," he received a bonk on the head. "How bothersome."

"Did you write a poem, Neji?" TenTen asked teasingly.

Neji grumbled and took out a piece of paper. "I'm not reading it," he proclaimed.

"Then I will," Lee stated grabbing the poem and reading it for everyone to hear, "Whose gift this is you cannot know." Neji tried grabbing the paper but Lee stopped him and continued. " My heart is in your keeping though. You will not mind my writing here.  
To tell you that I love you so. I know that you must think it queer for me to love and not come near but linger by some frozen lake this most romantic time of year. I sometimes give my head a shake and ask if there is some mistake. It's lonely out here 'mid the sweep Of bitter wind and icy flake. My love for you is dark and deep, but it's a promise I will keep as from afar I watch and weep, as from afar I watch and weep." Lee finished. "Wow."

"That was deep, Neji-nii-san," Hinata complimented her cousin.

Neji grabbed his paper fumed.

"Neji," he looked at TenTen. "I think it was really good. Here I got you something," TenTen handed him a crystallized heart.

Neji took it. This one had a key in the center and said, 'You hold the key to my heart.'

Neji couldn't think of words to say he was speechless. "TenTen…" The weapon mistress smiled and kissed his cheek. That made Neji even more shocked. TenTen blushed and looked away.

Naruto's mouth opened slightly.

"Well isn't this the day of confessions," Gasha said smiling.

"If TenTen is brave enough to give her gift I'll give mine. Here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said closing her eyes and handing Sasuke a picture frame. Sasuke took it from her hands. It was their old team picture and on the side it read: 'I'm always here to understand you, I'm always here to laugh with you, I'm always here to cry with you, I'm always here to talk with you, Please know that I'm always here to love you.'

"Uh…"

"You don't like it, right? It's okay, I figured as much," Sakura said biting her lip.

"That's not it. It's just…it's just…thanks," Sasuke stuttered.

"Is that all you can say? That's weak, Sasuke-teme," Naruto stated, receiving a glare from the Uchiha.

"Urusei," Sasuke demanded.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru stated. "I'm going to go."

Ino stood up. "Wait for me." She went to the door where Shikamaru waited for her.

"Ino, want to go for dinner?" he asked looking at her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Ino questioned with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Depends, what's your answer?" Shikamaru questioned back at her.

"Maybe," Ino responded shrugging. She looked at him and smiled. "Fine…it's a date." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the road and you could hear him mumble in the distance, "How troublesome."

Naruto chuckled. "That lazy bum," he said shaking his head. He looked at Hinata. "You want to go out for dinner, Hinata-chan? I'll pay."

Hinata smiled and nodded. They both stood up.

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought a minute. "The I-Ichiraku will do," she replied.

"You sure?" Naruto questioned.

"I know how much you love ramen," Hinata responded.

"Not as much as I love my Hinata-chan," Naruto stated smiling.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson as they left.

Neji frowned. "Stupid dobe."

"I think you're just jealous," TenTen informed.

"Tch," Neji said and walked to the door, TenTen following.

Hinata and Naruto also left.

"Let's go," Gaara said and him and Gasha got up.

"Bye you two," Gasha said winking as they left.

"Ja ne," Sakura stated waving turning to Sasuke, "Ja ne, Sasuke-kun." And with that, Sakura left, and so did Chouji and Lee. They shut the door behind them.

Sasuke leaned back into the chair and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. _'Oh, here it goes,' _he thought.

_**Neji and TenTen's P.O.V.**_

Neji and TenTen walked up to her doorstep.

TenTen smiled at him. "Ja ne, Neji," she said about to open the door.

"Wait…" she turned to Neji.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

She could have sworn she saw a tint of crimson forming on his cheeks. _'What's he up to?' _TenTen wondered.

"Here," he shoved a bundle of flowers to her.

TenTen blinked. "Where did you hide these?" she asked.

"Secret," Neji replied. "Just keep them. Ja, TenTen." And with that said, he walked away and she watched his form disappear in the distance.

TenTen beamed and ran into her apartment. She filled a vase with water and placed the flowers in it. They were orchid, her favorite.

'**_Shannaro!' _**Inner TenTen cheered. **_'We so rock! Go TenTen! Go TenTen.'_**

TenTen blushed. She had managed to break some of the ice around Neji, and she couldn't be anymore happier.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Her eyes widened. There, in front of her door, were roses. Two dozen deep red roses. She picked them up gingerly. She walked into her house; her parents were out for the night. Her eyebrow knitted in confusion. Rose petals were scattered across the floor, leading to her room. In curiosity, she followed the rest of them into the room and spotted a piece of folded paper on her bed. She picked it up and her eyes widened more as she read it to herself:

_You are my heart, my hope, my help,  
The passion that is me,  
The whole of which I am a part,  
My peace, my ecstasy._

_You are my future, present, past,  
My ship, my sail, my ocean,  
The wind that brings me home again,  
The home for every motion._

_You live within me, yet I am  
Without you all alone.  
With you I am full of light;  
Without you I am stone._

_Is this foolish? Yes, perhaps,  
But also it is true.  
I think of life as something I  
Can spend with only you._

_Ah, my love! Love longs for such  
Sweet celebrants as this!  
Love is a burden and a joy,  
Slavery and bliss._

_This day of love come love with me,  
Come sing with me my song.  
Come be my Valentine, and I  
Will love you my life long, my love,  
Will love you my life long.'_

Who on Earth could of sent this to her? "Whoever sent these, must be really romantic or really stupid. Or worse, what if it's a stalker," she muttered.

**_Uchiha Mansion_**

Sasuke sneezed in the middle of his training. "Great," he mumbled.

* * *

**Yea for fluff! Happy Valentines Day to everyone out there! Here's their Valentine's Day, what did you think of it? Oh, and we've been getting a lot of reviews about Gaara being OOC, and we know. But be aware, he has known Gasha for a long time and she has changed him for the better. It's hard keeping Gaara in character, thus we made him this way.**

**Next time: TenTen's Birthday. What is this that Neji is planning for our favorite weapon mistress? (gasps) Could it be? No! Plus, Gasha's surprise!**

**Please Review**

**Saiyanfanatics**


End file.
